Pirates of the Caribbean: Eye of the Storm
by KissMyMuse
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! SOUNDS A LOT BETTER! PLEASE READ! These aren't just ordinary treasures. They control the 5 elements of the world. And with a girl from the present in Jack's hands, it can only mean good or bad for the Black Pearl, its Captain and Crew
1. Tortuga

**This is my first POTC story and I am still kind of green to the site and everything. So if you would please be so kind as to read and review, it would be greatly appreciated. ****Thank you and enjoy!**

_Description: Ever wonder what exactly happened when the hurricane came through? Well why don't you ask mother nature herself? After a girl by the name of Angel from our present time finds a part of the goddess' hidden jewelry controlling one of the 5 elements of the world on a diving expedition, she is thrown into the time and hands of Captain Jack Sparrow with limited memory of how she got there. But will the greed for an earthly force cause the Black Pearl even more peril than the threat of the approaching storm? Or will it lead to even more power, the promised safety of the Pearl, the end of England's tyranny over the sea, the return of Angel's memory, and possibly the long lost desire witty Jack's compass has been pointing to? _

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

A lone bird twittered up from somewhere on one of the masts of the ship, preening its feathers persistently with unhidden stress as below, a thumb and forefinger caressed the black shape of a compass tirelessly in the Captain's box, like it had done the past hour or so.

Slowly, the thin dial began to move; hovering to the northeast indecisively before swinging around to point westward. The urgency of the tool showing in the way the arrow quivered from side to side in excitement; almost matching the holder's elated feelings as deep, thoughtful eyes turned skyward expectantly.

The setting sun stared back agreeably. The last rays from the blazing orb giving the 'go-ahead' as they tinged the sky a promising red.

"Red sky at morning, pirates, take warning. But red sky at night, pirates, delight…" Captain Jack Sparrow murmured with a cool smile. His gold teeth glinting in the fading light as he snapped closed the lid of the compass.

His ringed fingers drummed out a familiar tune only heard in one place. The place his throat pinned for and his loins lusted for. The destination where hornpipes played in the streets and where the girls were as plentiful as the city's endless supply of rum.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack bellowed out above the roar of the waves breaking over The Black Pearl's bow.

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs rasped below on deck; his hands woven into one of the lines attached to the main mast's black sails as he turned his gaze up to Jack's figure at the wheel.

"I believe it's time we make port, and, take care of a few things eh?" Jack growled suggestively as he eased the ship's course far to the left.

Gibbs grinned back a gray toothed smile as he understood the Captain's every word. "Tortuga," the first mate chuckled as he hoisted up the sails.

"Aye, Tortuga…" Jack smiled devilishly as he turned his gaze up towards the horizon and managed to catch a glimpse of a sparrow flying out in the same direction of the ship and its crew. Unaware that the bird was escaping from the threat of the looming black clouds in the sky behind The Black Pearl.

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Just to let you know I'm going to skip all the boring stuff of how Angel gets thrown into Captain Jack Sparrow's world. So she will appear randomly like Will Turner did when he was little in the first movie. But throughout the story you'll find out snippets of exactly how she got there without the dreading of having to read a boring all in one shot hit. So I hope that'll keep this plot more interesting. The next chapter should be up soon. Until then, please read and review. And Ciao and Adieu. **

KissMyMuse


	2. One of the Five

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I was on vacation in Florida and I have to say that the beach and ocean gave me some inspiration for this story later to come in the next few chapters. But once again I am sorry for the wait. Hopefully this chapter won't be too short and will keep you hooked. Please review if you have the time to. Thank you... **

_Read and Enjoy! _

_**Captain's Wench:**_ Thank you for reviewing and yes, I'm excited about this plot too. I hope it turns out to be as great as I want it to be but I need reviews in order to see if my writing is getting sloppy, weak, incoherent, lazy, etc. So if you could review on the chapters once in a while, it would be a GREAT help and deeply appreciated...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

----

Jack Sparrow stared out thoughtfully into the crowd of The Motley Crew blankly. His fingers working absently up and down the neck of the bottle of rum he had clutched in his grasp as Gibbs looked to Jack for some sort of answer to the question he had raised up.

"Captain, we can't out run this storm forever. We need to find a place to harbor the Black Pearl and crew 'til it reaches us and passes. Its madness to try to sail through it!" Gibbs prompted.

Jack still continued to gaze out into the stumbling and slurring crowd; eyes falling onto every giggling wench with a dull recognition. His lips moved in silent attendance, each name of every woman tumbling from his tongue with colorless memories flashing in his eyes.

"Master Gibbs. Would you believe that none of these ladies are worthy to allow my 'sea-men' to become sailors on the ocean of life?"

Gibbs blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Captain?"

"Aye, not a one from the lot. I just give them a taste of pleasure to satisfy their changing tide needs, and then treat myself to a drink. Thank the Pearl for rum. Gets the taste out of me mouth and drains the memory of color and detail." Jack mumbled to himself with a shake of his head, bringing the bottle of rum to his lips for a quick swig.

The first mate just fumbled for a reply as Jack swished the mouthful of rum around in his mouth. The action proving to be his standard routine after a rendezvous with one of the many ladies of Tortuga.

With a loud swallow Jack grimaced at the taste still present in his mouth. His tongue jutted out to gloss his gleaming teeth before smacking his lips with distasteful emphasis of his previous point.

"But now to focus on the task at hand. Wha' shall we do about these," Jack waved his free hand about in an extravagant flourish above the table, "rumbling fluffy things?" He finished with a look at Gibbs for his input.

All Gibbs could do is blink and question, "The storm, Captain?"

Jack frowned and shook his head simply. "Nay, a tropical cyclone, formed in the atmosphere over warm ocean areas, in which wind speeds reach 64 knots or more and blow in a large spiral around a relatively calm center and or 'eye'. Also known as a typhoon, cyclone, willy willy, and baguio."

"The hurricane!" Gibbs guessed as his head spun from Jack's definition.

The Captain rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the diverse group populating the room. "You don't know what your talking about."

Gibbs sighed in defeat and slumped back into his chair. His hand coming up to snag his bottle of rum from the table and take a long draft as Jack sat back coolly in his chair.

There would be no discussion of their escape plan from the approaching storm tonight Gibbs concluded as Jack pulled out his compass and flipped it open casually. The Captain's calm, mellow expression showed he had already forgotten about the hurricane as he looked from the compass, to the door where all the heads in the room were now turned to.

Jack casually pushed his way through the crowd with light shoves from his hands, ignoring and ducking all the drunken git scowls and furious slaps from past whores he had teased with a sangfroid grace. His eyes set on his compass all the while before glancing up to follow the direction it pointed to just up ahead through the crowd.

"Sorry mate. Excuse me darlin'. C'mon love, you know she meant nothing to me. Step to it lad. Out of the way you git." Jack muttered gruffly as he briskly weaved his way through the jostling group.

All the meanwhile Jack kept a firm hold on his compass. The little tool starting to vibrate in his palm as he finally pushed his way past the last few bystanders and broke out onto the open dock.

Immediately the Captain's eyes fell to the girl laying unconscious on the planks. Her wet hair concealing half of her face as her chest rose and fell shallowly. The sudden gash in her shirt showed that whomever had pulled her out of the water had clearly been to Singapore and thought of her top strangling her breathing, but that wasn't the case since her chest showed a small white corset snuggled up to only her bosom.

Jack Sparrow narrowed his eyes slowly as his gaze trailed down over the young women. Her ripped and soaked clothes not registering with his cataloged list of dress from visited ports as he stepped closer slowly, eyeing the group of men ahead before circling the nearly drowned girl silently.

"Where'd ya reckon shes from?" A greasy sailor asked eagerly from a small group of men split from the crowd. His hands rubbing together hungrily as he eyed the girl despite her being under Jack's scrutinizing gaze.

"Who knows? She must have come off a ship to be found at sea on a piece of driftwood. But do ye see the way she's dressed? True enough she's a wench from a far off port. Probably from royalty by the looks of her. Her Captain will pay a pretty price to have her back eh?" A comrade from the bunch chuckled darkly. His three rotted teeth coming together in a punched out grin as his mates nodded their agreement and leaned in closer to converse.

Jack's eyebrows arched curiously as the conversation drifted down to his ears, pausing in his examination of the helpless girl to mull over this thought as he lowered his gaze down to the compass in his hand.

The elaborate red arrow quivered promisingly. The action confirming Jack's beliefs as he slowly knelt down beside the sleeping woman and lowered his hand.

The witty Captain quickly looked up to make sure none of the men in the group separated from the crowd were looking his way. His fingertips hovered delicately over the split in the girl's shirt at standby.

Slowly Jack lowered his gaze down towards the cut in the young woman's shirt, his eyes zeroing in on a gold sliver peeking out from the white corset holding her breasts.

"I don't even know ye yet love and your already making a tease of yourself to me. Bravo darling," Jack whispered softly with an acceptable smile as he drove his hand forward gently, and closed his fingers around the small gold loop.

With great care, Jack pulled the stunning piece out from between the article of clothing. His eyes widening slightly in shock as the bracelet emerged into view and glinted against the dull light from the lanterns posted along the dock.

The five dark blue sapphires encrusting the slender bangle glared challengingly into the eyes of the infamous pirate. The sight of the jewels causing Jack's heartbeat to quicken a notch or two as he ran his thumb over the diamond cut details and marveled at its wicked beauty.

"One of the five..." Jack whispered softly as he turned the wristlet over a couple of times. His hand involuntarily slipping through the bracelet and letting it fall down onto his wrist as his free hand closed the compass gently.

"Just how did you get this darlin'?" He asked curiously as he finally pulled his gaze from the trinket and looked down disbelievingly at the passed out girl, knowing he wouldn't get an answer as he looked her over once again before glancing up towards the group of scheming men; his plan confirmed and set.

A smooth smile slowly graced the Captain's lips as he carefully slipped his arms under the girl's back and beneath her legs.

Jack carefully looked from one man to the other to as he slowly stood up and took a careful step back quietly towards the bar. The sudden change of position for the unconscious youth causing a soft moan to escape her lips and allow her head to fall back gently. Jack chuckled."C'mon love. Such a pretty piece of treasure you are and your bracelet; your coming with me for sure." Jack grinned a triumphant smile at the oblivious crowd of sailors suddenly as he turned to stroll off with his impressive 'bad ass' gait. "Sorry mates. This will be the day you shall always remember as the day you ALMOST made off with Captain Jack Sparrow's treasure" Jack murmured gently as he took one final last look at the agreeing group of sailors, flashed a smile, and turned on his heel to casually steal back out through the crowd without so much as another glance back.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me..." Jack whistled to himself with a smile as he looked down fondly at the girl in his arms and at the newly acquired bracelet on his wrist.

----

**Well there you are folks! Hope you enjoyed it. This time I promise the next chapter will be posted soon. Maybe even tomorrow! So stay tuned! Please read and review. But until next time:**

_Ciao & Adieu_

KissMyMuse


	3. Questions, Answers and Memories

**Alrighty everyone, here's the next chapter! I hope I can keep up with the good work and I'm benefiting from my past 2 reviewers. Thank you so much y'all! Oh, and on the last chapter, there was supposed to be short break in between where Jack turned to look towards the door and actually started pushing his way through the crowd. I guess the separation line didn't show up so I'm sorry if that was a bit, odd. But anyways, here's the next installment!**

_**She Dreams of Jack**_: _Thank you so much for the review! Your helpful criticism hit exactly on what I was worrying about. I have to agree that the hurricane 'definition' was a bit over the top. I admit I should have looked up to see when those names were brought up along with the ability to judge wind speeds. Also, I'll try my very best to stick with the same time period writing. I guess I slipped up on that description of Jack's walk since it was around 11:00pm when I put up the chapter and probably was too eager to get it out for my readers. I'll make sure to keep your words in mind and hopefully the rest of the story will be liked by others as well. Thank you once again for the review! It was tremendously appreciated! _

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

----

Jack easily maneuvered his way back into the The Motley Crew with a silent grace. His gaze roaming the room absently as he waltzed through the numerous tables accommodating passed out sailors on their last binge before heading out to sea.

Almost instantly Gibbs hoped up from his chair in the back of the bar and closed the distance between himself and Jack.

The first hand mate took one look at the girl in Jack's arms and made a conclusion on her passed out appearance. The absurdness of the situation immediately causing his mouth to set into motion as he prepared to verbalize the expression on his face which had been present ever since Jack had slipped away unnoticed into the crowd.

"Dear mother of the Pearl Jack! I've been searchin' for ye the past half hour with the crew and here you show up all casual like with another wench on your arm," Gibbs started to comment but stopped short as he slowly started to take in more detail of the young women resting in the Captain's arms.

"Well, in your arms this time I suppose. But why if it weren't for my weathered hearing, I would have never thought you said earlier that they weren't worth your bother anymore..." Gibbs finally finished awkwardly.

Jack shifted the girl in his arms impatiently with a sigh and pursed his lips together in a slightly annoyed fashion. His calm but urgent manner instantly telling Gibbs he had gotten everything wrong without so much as a word.

"I'm finished," Gibbs muttered hurriedly as he stepped up and took the girl from Jack's arms as the Captain held her out.

"You sure?" Jack asked sarcastically as he shook his arms a bit to regain the feeling in them before rolling up his sleeve to expose the gold bracelet. "Well good. Cause frankly, this should explain everything." Jack presented as he slipped the fine jeweled piece off his wrist and held it up in front of Gibbs eyes.

"One of the five!" Gibbs breathed in disbelief, his eyes widening as he took in the beauty of the small treasure. His gaze roaming over the well made object before looking down at the girl now in his arms and then up to Jack. "You mean-?"

"Aye. She had it with her." Jack confirmed as he rolled the fine bracelet between his fingers and turned his gaze back to the girl. "Take her to my quarters master Gibbs. Let her rest there, gather the crew and wait for orders. I think we've just found out how we'll brave the storm."

"Right away Captain." Gibbs nodded as he hoisted the girl higher up into his arms and turned to head back to the ship to carry out orders.

Jack smiled to himself thoughtfully as he brought the bracelet up to his eyes to examine it, but before he could lose himself in the deep blue of the sapphires he called out an afterthought, "Oh. And make sure the crew doesn't; well... You know mate. Just lock my quarter's doors. Maybe she's even more useful than we think right now."

Gibbs stopped right before he reached the door and turned to look at the Captain, a bit astonished at his remark. But before he could make the full turn with the girl in his arms, Jack had already made his way up the side stairs and towards a familiar back room; the gold trinket slipping lightly back over his arm and down into the depths of his jacket.

----

"Oy, anyone in?" Jack called into the dark, dimly lit room as he poked his head in through the door.

Only the candles mounted in the corners of the room answered the Captain back with a small flicker. Their light casting long shadows along the wall and the aged desk centered in the room.

"Guess not," Jack concluded simply to himself with a slight frown as he shut the door, and swaggered into the chamber.

Instantly the seasoned pirate went to work of going through the countless items littering the desk before him. His eyes uninterestedly roaming the varied surface as his fingers picked through scrolls, pieces of parchment, tarnished rings, broken compasses, an unloaded pistol, and a half finished bottle of rum which he picked up momentarily to take a swig of.

Jack grimaced.

After setting the bottle down Jack curiously stepped behind the desk, wiggling his fingers eagerly as he stooped forward to pull open the first drawer.

"I see your ways haven't changed Jack since we last met all those years ago. Always searching for things to thieve." A voice rumbled from the shadows.

Jack, unperturbed, still went ahead and pulled open the first drawer, finding nothing in it of value or liking.

"And I see you still like to try to sneak up on people. You know nowadays that can be taken as, creepy. You might want to re plan your whole entrance thing, maybe then you could get yourself some girls in here." Jack retorted as he shut the desk drawer and turned to face where the voice had come from with a collected smile.

A deep chuckle echoed off the walls as slowly, a stout man stepped from the shadows. His white hair matching his milky white eyes as a crooked smile spread his lips. "Still the character you were when we were kids eh? Tha's good Jack. Glad to see life as a Captain hasn't brined your personality."

"Nay, if anything, its made it more appealing," Jack grinned as he leaned back against the desk, "Especially to the ladies."

The old man laughed heartily. His eyes closing in his amusement to form crows feet in the corner of his tired eyes.

Jack smiled fondly as his old friend hobbled towards his desk, the man still chuckling as his laughter faded away. The action prompting the Captain to step aside and allow him the room to sit down.

"So Asterix. I see the excitement of Tortuga has finally turned your hair white. You look bloody awful." Jack commented jokingly as his best mate took a seat with a soft groan and bemused laugh.

"Ah come now Jack. You now this is the curse of a soothsayer from my blood. In order to predict life earlier, we lose life earlier. It's always been the way." Asterix recited. His hands coming forward to feel blindly around for something.

Jack just shook his head gently in silent remorse.

Asterix smiled. "Don't feel pity for me Jack. This life has its ups once in a while. Like visits from certain dear friends." The soothsayer chuckled as he turned his blind eyes up to face Jack perfectly.

Jack's back went rigid at this comment and he frowned softly before turning to rummage through the drawers on the other side of Asterix's desk. "Pity? Nay I don't pity anyone. Everyone gets their just deserve in life by my reckon."

"Aye. And so I get my just deserve." Asterix grinned as he turned back to face his desk and finally closed his searching fingers around a scroll from the bottom of a pile on its aged surface.

"But enough with the small talk. You came to ask me something didn't you? Or rather, show me something..." The soothsayer smiled cunningly as he pulled the scroll to himself and started to unroll it.

"Nothing gets by you eh mate?" Jack breathed as he finished fishing through the last desk drawer and straightened himself up to roll up his jacket sleeve.

Asterix nodded knowingly as he flattened out the scroll on his desk. The parchment crackling under the stress of being unfurled for the first time in ages. Watery, white eyes moved left to right all the way down the document as if the owner could actually see what was written on its yellowed surface.

Jack glanced curiously down at the piece of disintegrating information. His eyebrows arched and his mouth opened in a silent stretch as he slowly leaned over to glimpse what was on the scroll.

"You know Jack; curiosity is going to be your worst enemy in life. One day it'll get you into more trouble than just a blind man catching you." Asterix piped up suddenly with a sigh.

The sudden comment made Jack recoil. His eyes instantly turning down to his wrist to aide his hand in slipping the golden bangle off his arm in order to change the subject.

"Well it's part of being a pirate Aster. Without curiosity, your just a sailor." Jack retorted with his mate's nickname from long ago while he rolled the enchanting treasure between his fingertips.

The blind man chuckled. The nickname bringing back memories instantly as he held out his hand for what Jack was holding. "Trying to soften me up eh Jack? Well no worries my friend. I'll tell you every single thing I know and have records of about this bracelet."

"Your a darlin' mate." Jack smiled easily as he placed the golden token in the old man's palm.

Suddenly Asterix straightened up.

His blind eyes swiveled back and forth quickly in silent thought. His mouth working over unintelligible words as his fingers roved over the stones embedded into its surface.

"It's one of her's," Asterix concluded after a while. His eyes falling closed as he brought the valuable wristlet up to his ear.

"Mother Nature." Jack murmured as he watched the soothsayer closely. His soft, piercing brown eyes never leaving the priceless possession in his friend's hand.

Asterix nodded, his hand slowly falling back down onto the table and placing the trinket on the scroll. The circular shape falling perfectly onto one of the pictures scribbled onto the document. "Water."

The Captain raised an eyebrow questioningly as his eyes followed the bracelet, intrigued that Asterix placed it perfectly in its drawn spot on the scroll. "What?"

"It holds the element of water." Asterix explained. His hands coming up to trace the object's circular shape on the scroll and on the actual thing itself. "Bound by borders. This piece harbors the control over any body of water"

Jack's eyes instantly lit up. The thought of controlling water. including the sea brought a greedy and hopeful desire into his blood.

"But you can't control water without the other elements." Asterix added quickly. His soothsayer abilities centering in on Jack's changed aura instantly.

The light in the famous pirate's eyes went out as quickly as it had lit up. His lips which had been slowly curling into a smile slipped down into a slight pout soon after this information reached the air.

"And why not?" Jack queried with a slight bitter edge to his voice.

Asterix quietly leaned forward, and placed his finger upon the scroll. The tip of his yellowish nail falling right under the beginning of a passage as his eyes turned up to the ancient writing. "'Cause the balance of life can not be sustained by just one force alone. If any power were to be accessed by using just one of the five pieces, the delicate equilibrium of life would be thrown off completely. And the results would be devastating to us all."

Jack grimaced slightly. The information not sitting well on his stomach as he swallowed hard and reached out to take the gold piece back into his hand to examine it.

"Who knew such a small thing could cause such a big price if underestimated. Kind o' like ole wha's his face, William Turner." The Captain sighed as he turned the bracelet around in the dim light of the flickering candles.

Asterix chuckled. "Well this lil' beauty will cause more harm than Bootstrap Bill's son. Besides I doubt he can throw the world off balance."

Jack snorted through his nose. "You'd be surprised at some of the things that uni can do."

The soothsayer stopped suddenly and raised a patchy, white eyebrow. "He's a uni?"

"Aye. A uni." Jack confirmed as he slipped the one of the five pieces onto his wrist again.

Aster couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. "Poor lad."

Jack nodded his false sentiment as he walked around to the front of the desk and pulled the scroll closer to himself to get a better look at it.

"So tell me mate. Why were these powers placed into trinkets such as this in the first place?" Jack asked as he looked down at the other drawings of the last four pieces.

Asterix softly wiped the corners of his watery eyes with the back of his hand once he had finished laughing. The information on William Turner having tickled him into one of his frequent bemused fits.

"Ah. The very question everyone wants answered." The stout man replied as he shifted himself lightly in his chair. "Well I wish I could tell ye Jack. But not even these scrolls have the answer. All they tell and all that I have knowledge of is that the five elements of the world were placed into five pieces of priceless gold jewelry, hand crafted by the goddess herself. That's why they have an almost hypnotic aura to them. And each piece has five stones of some sort embedded into their surface. Each one holding a hidden inscripted letter in its center that will glow once all the parts have been found. Now mind you, they don't have to be together in order to do this. But they do have to be in the hands of the same holder in order to harness their power. Although, that ritual is still a mystery as well."

Jack's mouth twitched slightly to the side in disbelief as Asterix shared the information he had on the subject. The new bits and pieces of knowledge not sitting well with the pirate as he turned his gaze up from the map and to his old friend.

"So what your saying is that anyone can have the pieces. But there has to be one holder of all the pieces in order to access their power." Jack confirmed as he rolled up the scroll silently.

Asterix nodded in confirmation.

"I'd thought you'd say that. These things can never be easy eh?" Jack muttered as he sneakily deposited the documents into the inside pocket of his coat.

The old man chuckled. "Nay my friend. They can't be. For if they were, just think of how the world would be today."

Jack nodded in silent understanding as he mulled over the new information carefully.

"So where can I find these other four pieces?" The Captain questioned with an arched eyebrow as he rolled a strand of his parted beard between his thumb and forefinger.

Asterix smiled one of his knowing grins. "Where else but the place where the elements first began?"

Jack frowned slightly. "Well that helps a lot."

Sparrow's life long friend shook his head with a smile. "Well it was meant to. But ye need not worry so long as you have that compass of yours."

Jack smiled slightly and lifted the black bodied tool up from his belt fondly. "Aye. Good point mate."

Aster nodded with a silent smile. His white eyes turned straight towards Jack as he safely placed the compass back in its original spot.

"Make sure to follow that compass to what you want most Jack. Your heart's greatest desire is closer than you think. Don't let it slip by unnoticed." Asterix suddenly murmured. A fond, gentle smile curling the lips of the worn, cursed soothsayer as his sightless eyes alighted upon Jack.

Jack looked up suddenly from his retying of his compass back to his belt and looked to Asterix. His faithful acquaintance. His childhood playmate. His one and only true friend.

"Aye. I will Aster. I'll keep a weathered eye out." Jack nodded. His confirmation holding a tender touch to it as his old friend sighed wearily with a smile.

"You'll be going now eh Jack." Asterix exhaled softly more as a statement then as a question; pale eyes closing slowly in a worn out way as he silently dreaded the answer.

Jack nodded. His brown gaze falling lightly upon his too fastly aged friend, knowing Aster already knew the answer to his own question. "Aye."

The old soothsayer nodded slightly. His head slowly drooping down to his chest.

Quietly, Jack reached forward, taking a piece of parchment into his hands and folding it over and over again. His mind working in a past state; a youthful turn from the always strong Captain.

Asterix listened silently to the sound of paper being folded. His head slowly coming up again curiously and facing towards Jack as a smile slowly filled his lips again.

Gently, Aster held out his hand. His unseeing eyes opening to stare hopefully into his palm as a small, paper ship was placed against his skin. Its sharply folded sails standing in points as its bow and stern arched high from the treacherous waters of his skin.

"Just like old times eh?" Jack grinned. His gold teeth catching in the light of the slowly melting candles; the glimmer matching the rarely seen boyish playfulness dancing in his eyes. "This will be the day you shall always remember as the day you ALMOST caught Captain Jack Sparrow..."

"...And first mate Asterix.." Aster finished, his smile growing into a grin as his blind eyes seemed to see for the first time they lost their sight, the Jack Sparrow he remembered so well from his boyhood.

"Ye take care of yourself Jack." Asterix smiled as Jack finally straightened up. A smile still lit on the Captain's face as he turned slowly and walked towards the door.

"Aye. I will mate. And ye take care of yourself too Aster." Jack nodded. His hand resting lightly on the door handle as he took one final look at his friend.

The old tired man for once looked like his long lost acquaintance. Jack could almost see the Aster he used to know when he was young. His white hair and eyebrows were gone and replaced with a shock of black hair. His milky white eyes had disappeared to be replaced with green. And his smile was as bright as ever.

"Keep sailing the seas Jack." Asterix grinned. "Those waters need a pirate who thieves scrolls from his friend."

Jack couldn't help but grin in return as he felt the scroll tucked safely against his chest. "Aye. There ain't no better pirate than that."

And with that, Jack finally opened the door and stepped out of the room. His smile remaining strong as he walked down the concealed hallway and out of earshot.

Asterix smiled gently. His fingers running lightly over the little paper sailboat Jack and him used to make as kids when their dreams of being the greatest pirate team lured them from reality.

"Goodbye, Captain Jack Sparrow." The old soothsayer whispered quietly with a smile as he heaved himself to his feet and walked over slowly to a corner of the room where a large shelf held a candle.

Gently, Asterix fished something out of his pocket. His fingers clutched lightly over the little object as he placed the newly made paper boat on the shelf, and right beside it, placed the first one Jack and him had made as young boys.

A small, tired smile graced the lips of the cursed man. His blind eyes closing gently in remorse as he finally leaned up and blew out the candle beside the two small boats. The blue, gray smoke coiling up into the air instantly after the candle had been snuffed.

The small action reflecting what Asterix had seen right before he knew Jack would leave.

He knew he'd never see his friend again. This night would be his very last.

But Aster put on a brave smile and turned back gently to seat himself in his chair. His blind eyes searching quietly for the parchment he had hidden in another scroll on his desk.

The old soothsayer frowned slightly as he reached a hand forward and pulled out the freshly written piece of paper. The coarse feel of a wax seal passing under his fingers as he stretched it out in front of him. The oily slick of the luxurious ink melting into the pads of his fingertips seeming to transfer the meaning of the paper straight into his mind.

His death sentence.

None other ordered by England's finest for the help of an escapee fighting against the crown and empire.

The Royal Navy...

----

Jack Sparrow waltzed care free down the hidden hallway with the same smile gracing his lips from when he left Asterix.

His eyes still dancing from the memory brought to life again before he left the chamber as he rounded a corner and pulled open another door.

The action sent in a stunning burst of light into the corridor from the bustling night life of The Motley Crew. The sudden brightness causing Jack's mouth to twitch with discomfort as he crossed his eyes and uncrossed them to adjust better to the lighting.

But after a few short moments with his hand on his gun just in case it was needed, Jack's eyes adjusted to the lighting and permitted him to walk out into the back room of the bar's second level and make the last turn to the top stairs.

Instantly Jack's smile disappeared. Instead, a look of unpleasant surprise creased his features as he stared down into the awaiting faces of his crew members.

Jack frowned slightly and looked from each man to the next until he reached Gibb's face which held a look of uncertainty as to what to do while he shrugged.

Jack puckered his lips in mock anger as the last of the childhood sparkle melted from his eyes.

"What are you scurvy dogs doing in here!? Don't gawk like a bunch of gits! Your supposed to be ready to sail! Get moving scalawags before I put you all in the brig! Move it! I want some movement!!!!" Jack bellowed roughly.

Instantly bodies started to move.

Crew members dashed to and fro between the crowded tables of the bar and raced out the door and down to the docks to load. The sudden ferocity of Jack's voice shocking them into motion as they obeyed their only instinct to serve their Captain.

Jack nodded sternly as he ascended the stairs. His eyes fired up with the restart of his authority and the promise of a new adventure as he touched the bottom level of the bar and followed Gibbs out the door.

"Master Gibbs!" Jack called as his first mate turned to wait for him outside of The Motley Crew.

"Aye Captain!" Gibbs answered. His rigid posture proving he was ready to answer to any order as Jack stopped in front of him and gazed out towards the Black Pearl waiting quietly in the harbor. Her crewmen scurrying about tirelessly on her deck and riggings, ready to set sail at any moment given the Captain's word.

"I believe we've found out a way to brave the storm." Jack grinned, his eyes glinting excitedly as he pulled up his sleeve and flashed the gold bracelet suggestively.

Gibbs could only smile in return.

----

**Well there you go. Chapter 3! YAY!!! Hopefully this was a good one. And sorry to everyone if you didn't like the moment where Jack Sparrow got emotional a bit. It DOES have a purpose in the later chapters so please don't flame!!! I'll apologize now for any mispelled words or grammer errors my computer doesn't catch right now. It's kind of 2:00AM so please understand for the time being. But as always reviews would be nice. Hopefully the next installment will be up soon for you guys to enjoy. And I pray I followed the constructive criticism better this time. Hope you enjoyed it y'all!!! Until next time:**

_Ciao & Adieu_

KissMyMuse


	4. Our Darlin' Lass has awoken

**Hey everyone! Here's the 4th chapter for you!!! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took me a while to put it up, but I decided to take a day off to refresh myself and I ended up starting late on this part by accident. But thank y'all so much for the reviews!!!!!!!! It made me happy to see you like my story so far. I pray I can keep putting out good chapters and keep this plot up and going with some edge. Anyways, on to the next chapter! Enjoy!!!**

_**Jazzy**_: _Thank you SO much for the kind words. I'm so glad you like the plot line and love the story so far. I hope I can keep the rest of the chapters to your liking as well. But thank you for reassuring me that you didn't mind Jack's childhood lapse back. I was kind of worried that it was going to take away from the story with its emotional touch, but I believe it brought to light the rarely seen soft side of Jack Sparrow. Not to mention that it'll play a little part here and there again in the chapters to come. So thank you again for the review! You put my fears on that part to rest quickly. _

_**Miss Lover Girl**_: _Thank you for the review. First off, I can reassure you that I don't have plans in making this OC a 'Mary Sue'. I don't believe Jack Sparrow would tolerate someone like that too well and probably would drop them instantly when he could. But as for my portrayal of Jack I am grateful for the praise. I'm trying my best to keep him in his normal light as much as possible because that's what makes Captain Jack Sparrow so great. And lets face it, it's the reason why we all love him so much as well. ;) But thank you once again for your review!_

_**x-Kirsty-x**_: _Thank you VERY much for your kind words. I'm super glad you love this story and approve of the plot line. I was hoping this idea would stick well with the Pirates of the Caribbean background and all I've received so far are good results and encouraging words. So I'm happy this is really working out. I'm glad your looking forward to the next chapter and I hope this will be a good addition to the story line. So read and enjoy! And thank you so much again for the review!_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

----

Commodore Norrington stared out skeptically at the Black Pearl's quickly fading silhouette on the horizon.

"So you believe there's something of great value Sparrow is hunting for?" Norrington questioned slowly as he lowered his telescope.

"Yes sir. From what was reported on being found in the old soothsayer's chamber, the only reason that would have provoked him to visit was if he was looking for information, a map, or had an object in hand to question about." A young, nervous soldier reported.

Norrington just slowly allowed his gaze to size up the new recruit from his peripheral vision. The slight fidgeting of the man before him distracting him briefly during his synopsis.

"Hmm, yes." The higher ranked officer muttered as he closed up the brass telescope in hand and drummed his fingers along its tarnished surface.

He wasn't entirely convinced.

"Do we have any idea as to what it is that Jack Sparrow may be searching for?" Norrington proffered.

The jittery novice could only shrug in response as he clutched his gun tightly against his shoulder. "No sir. The men are looking for some kind of index, in order to see what is missing from the collection of works."

"Well have they found anything yet?" The Commodore questioned with a hint of annoyance as the man before him trembled like a coward when he turned to face him.

"N-No sir. No such luck." The soldier responded, his voice shaking in rivalry to his lanky frame.

Norrington frowned and turned to place his spyglass back into its case resting by the helm. "Then bring the soothsayer here himself. We'll get some answers of him before we head after Sparrow and then he to the gallows."

There was only silence in answer to his instruction.

The youthful recruit swallowed hard and stuttered, "Umm, s-sir?"

Commodore Norrington snapped the lid shut on the small telescope box and sighed heavily, his patience running thin with the useless lad behind him. "What is it?"

The amateur of the seasoned crew wrung his hands nervously while he balanced his rifle on his shoulder. "Well, we can't do tha'... It seems the soothsayer took his own life just before we got here sir."

More silence followed the young boy's statement.

Slowly, Norrington's fingers dug themselves into the wooden box under his grasp. His calm composure completely spent on the youth as he grit his teeth at the loss of their only chance to find what the pirate they were after was looking for.

"Tell me soldier, how many years are you?" He asked quickly with an unnerving ease. A forced smile coming to his lips as he turned around coolly and looked down at the boy before him.

The teen stumbled on his words. "I'm e-eighteen sir. Been so since las' m-month."

James nodded collectedly and turned his gaze up to Tortuga's harbor which was a good stretch away from where the ship was waiting.

A plan formulated instantly in his overly strategic mind.

"Eighteen. A fine age; where a boy becomes a man. How about I give you your first real orders off this ship? I want you to head back to the soothsayer's chamber and search about for anything useful. Since we can't get straight answers from the man himself, we'll get them from his sources. And make sure to check everything thoroughly. We wouldn't want any information getting left behind, now would we?" Commodore Norrington nearly purred to the stunned whelp, emphasizing the words 'left behind' as he did so.

"Y-Yes sir!" The oblivious bloom cried proudly. A wide grin spreading his lips as he fumbled to strap his gun over his shoulder and head down to one of the boats heading back out to Tortuga's harbor; his ego greatly boosted.

"Oh just leave your rifle!" Norrington snapped as a second thought, his voice loosing its overly sweet tone briefly as his annoyance flared up, but he smiled at the youth to cover the fault, "You won't be needing it, so whats the point of cluttering your arms with it when you should be using them to bring back information?"

The teen blinked in confused innocence for a moment before he nodded slightly and slowly handed the gun to the lying Commodore. His naïve eyes searching James' expression quickly before he turned on his heel and headed to the rowboat, tripping down the stairs slightly in his process before climbing into one of the boats and disappearing over the side.

James Norrington's smile fell flat instantly.

"Orrick!" James called out suddenly to a seasoned soldier manning the ropes of the longboats.

"Yes Commodore?" The man responded instantly, his back going rigid in attention as he turned to look up at Norrington standing by the wheel, his hands still working the ropes to lower the boat as he did so.

"You aren't in need of a gun anymore. Take this one. And do me a favor," Norrington instructed as he ascended the stairs and placed the gun casually against the railing. "Go and call all the soldiers back to the ship. But leave the boy in the last rowboat there. We're making a change in the acceptance age of this crew..." He finished orderly with a lofty expression.

His eyes instantly turned back once again to stare at the sun peeking above the sea's horizon with the Black Pearl fading quickly into its light. "Jack Sparrow, what are you up to now?" Norrington growled.

----

She was drowning; choking.

Everything was black.

Her lungs burnt fiercely for air but she couldn't draw a breath. Her lungs seeming to ice over from the lack of oxygen as a deep chill soaked her to the core.

"Oh god no, no, not again." She thought desperately as her hands paddled helplessly through the unyielding darkness.

Her legs felt heavy, her body ached, completely worn from a previous struggle. But the memory didn't come to mind.

Suddenly something flashed through the darkness. The brief light illuminating the ebony void to a deep blue as she squinted her eyes against the sting settling in them.

An object was hovering above her, but it was far off, floating just below the surface itself as she sank to the depths.

Everything went black again, followed by a muffled but deafening roar.

She felt invisible hands pushing and pulling at her, grappling at her wrist as whispers and screams filled her head.

Something thumped sickeningly in her ears.

"_Give it back._"

"What? Give what back?" She thought pathetically as her lips started to part in exhaustion, her mind drawing a blank. Salt instantly blossomed fully over her tongue.

"_Give it back..._" The voice pounded in her ears again, seeming louder, closer than last time as it echoed.

"What do you want?" The suffocating youth whimpered as she swallowed the taste of salt. The action seeming to kick her in the gut as she couldn't help but inhale sharply.

"_Give it back!_" Again the voice pursued. This time, it seeming to be everywhere, right before her even. The fury in its tone building along with the tugging on her body as her hands flew to her throat.

Liquid flooded in quickly.

Her eyes opened in terror as everything in her body seemed to rebel.

Her knees drew up to her chest as she doubled over. Her stomach and lungs convulsing in long spasms as everything slowly became blotted out by white.

Another flash of light shot through the remaining darkness.

Two furious eyes stared fiercely into her unseeing ones for a brief second before being swallowed into the darkness again.

Another strangled rumble shook the abyss around her.

"_GIVE IT BACK!!!_" The voice roared. All noise around it fading instantly to be replaced by a fuzzy muted silence.

Slowly, her eyes began to close.

The tugs on her body lessened, but the hold on her wrist tightened as her mind went blank.

Her heart being the only thing to continue struggling as she felt the last remaining strand of her will to fight escape her and sink, sinking like she was now.

Her lips closed and pursed momentarily.

She knew what the voice wanted.

The terrified screams and whispers having filled her head faded into a muffled background noise as she formed one last word with her remaining consciousness.

"Never..." She whispered.

A furious, blood curdling cry rose up all around her, shaking the essence around her.

The essence of water.

But all she could do was smile; sinking into a new beginning, unconscious, as the bracelet around her wrist glinted a teasing farewell to the only life she had known before.

----

"So we have to head to where these other four elements first began?" Gibbs questioned, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought after Jack had given him a summary of what was ahead for the ship and its crew.

"Aye. Where they first began. That's what Asterix said." Jack confirmed. His eyes roving tirelessly over the scroll that had been flattened out against the railing of the helm.

Gibbs shook his head in defeat. "Well thats a big help."

Jack jerked his head up to face Gibbs agreeably. "Tha's what I said! But luckily for us, my compass," He pulled loose the trusty device from his belt and turned to place it open beside the scroll, "should lead us straight to each one." Jack smiled.

"Now, we have the element of water. Which one shall we acquire next?" The captain looked greedily over the choices shown on the scroll. "Wind, Earth, Fire, or Ice?"

Gibbs leaned in closer and smiled. "Ah. Such strong forces. Lets go for the most powerful first. That way we won't have to worry 'bout anyone else against our side getting hold of 'em before us and using them to their own advantage."

Jack nodded hungrily and just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, something caught his eye.

His eyebrows arched up slowly and his lips curled instantly into a charming smile. "Oh Mister Gibbs. It looks like our darlin' lass has awoken." Jack chuckled as he stood to his full height and locked his gaze onto the girl slowly wandering out on deck.

----

**Well there you go everyone! The fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me just apologize right now for that boring and poorly written 'dream' sequence in my opinion. I'm sorry that it had to be done, but it was the quickest possible way to fill you in on a bit of info as to how Angel got here without going into the whole drama scene of something terrible happening, going unconscious and then being cast into a world that is no longer her own. In my personal opinion, I always find that the boring part of an OC fanfiction, so I wanted to spare you all the grief of reading it. I'm sorry once again if that part took away from this chapter. But let me just give you a warning that I'll try to skip that type of crap as much as possible. So if the story jumps from one thing to another, thats mainly the reason why. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be up soon. Finally you'll be able to see how the OC really is. YAY! So check back for an update. Read and review please if you can. I want to know if I can improve on anything. (especially on to how to introduce the OC character better and make dream scenes more interesting) Your criticism is very helpful to me. But until next time:**

_Ciao & Adieu _

KissMyMuse


	5. Fire

**Alrighty everyone, here's the fifth chapter! WOOHOO!!!! Basically it brings in the OC finally and chooses their destination, so I'm sorry if its a little short and less action filled, but bigger and better things will start coming up in the rest of the chapters from now on. So hang in there and please enjoy. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed if you have the time to submit some encouraging words like these readers do:**

**_-x-Kirsty-x-_**: _Thank you VERY much for reviewing once again! Your kind words and encouraging comments always seem to calm what I fear most could be wrong with the Chapters. But I'm glad you loved the dream sequence and agreed that it was a lot better than having to go through the long, drawn out process of writing and reading how the OC got there in the first place. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and I'd like to thank you so much again for reviewing._

**_Terra21_**: _Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like my story and I wish you the very best on starting yours. Hopefully I can read it and review for you in return. I'm sure it would be fun. I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can to keep everyone and you happy but I would once again like to thank you for your review._

**_JUGGERKNOT_**: _Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I hope to keep the chapters flowing easily and smoothly as well as keep them enticing. Thank you again for your review. _

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

----

"The Black Pearl. It actually IS the Black Pearl." Angel whispered breathlessly as she gazed up into the infamous ship's black sails.

The overall shock of the sight took her breath away as she walked up slowly to the vessel's main mast. Her fingers pressing gently into the salted, aged wood in order to confirm her rising hopes.

The feel of the cool, damp mast holding firm under her warm, shaking fingertips was enough to confirm any doubts.

Angel gently drew her hand back and looked out across the railing and into the vast sea as the ship creaked gently under the strain of the waves running over her bow and sides. The sound seeming to welcome the young woman to her new home for the time being.

It was all real.

There was only one explanation for this. There was only one reason she could really be on the ship of the great Captain Jack Sparrow.

The bracelet.

Instantly Angel's eyes dropped down to her top, her hands coming up immediately as well to search for the gold trinket too but once her gaze and fingertips reached the gash in her shirt and her exposed bra, she forgot all about being in awe.

"What the hell happened to my shirt?!?!" Angel yelped as her hands dove in to cover her exposed skin. "And where the heck is my bracelet!?!?" She added as her palms didn't feel anything but the round shape of her enveloped breasts.

An eerie silence quickly fell on deck.

Slowly, a dark shiver ran down her spine. The hair on the back of her neck standing on end as if a pair of eyes were upon her while she reluctantly raised her gaze to level.

Not one, but up to twenty pairs of eyes met hers. The eyes of the crew.

Their expressions were of great surprise as was Angel's as she straightened up and took a step backwards, a weak smile spreading her lips as she laughed nervously. "Ummm... Hi, everyone. Sorry to interrupt your orders. I'll try to keep it down next time."

The crew continued to stare at her in disbelief. Their hungry eyes roaming over her slowly as she agitatedly drew her shirt tighter around her and mumbled. "Hmmm, right. Nice meeting y'all! Keep up the good work guys. I guess I'll talk to you later. Now I suggest you get back to what Captain Jack told you to do."

"Aye you slobbering gits! Get back to work! None of your orders were to stand and ogle the girl. Now step to it! You all will get a chance to know her later, well, after me of course." Came a shout from right behind Angel.

The startled girl blinked in surprise.

That voice was familiar. How could she ever forget it? It made every girl in the movie theaters back home swoon with fangirly lust whenever he appeared.

"Jack Sparrow..." Angel whispered as she slowly turned around and stared up into the dazzling face of the famous pirate.

The Captain of the Black Pearl was standing just on the second to last step of the stairs leading to the helm, one hand on the butt of his gun while the other hung loosely by his side.

The spot obviously had been picked out before hand secretly since the steadily rising sun just caught the back of Jack in a glorious display. His sturdy profile shining rigidly upon the ship's deck as the crew scurried back to work at the appearance of their Captain.

It was another one of Jack's stunning entrances. He demanded total attention.

Only this time, it was real.

Instantly, his brown eyes rested curiously on Angel for a moment as he took the last remaining steps down to the deck with a mastered ease and suddenly grinned with a pointed smile.

"Captain, Jack Sparrow deary. Can't forget the title." He purred as he reached up his coat sleeve and slowly withdrew the golden bracelet from his arm.

"And I believe, this, was what you were looking for eh?" Jack added with an alluring smile as he flashed the sapphire studded piece brilliantly against the rising sun's rays behind him.

Angel could only stare in complete awe.

----

"So you mean, that my bracelet, is actually one of five pieces that belonged to the goddess, Mother Nature?" Angel questioned skeptically. Her light blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as they moved from Jack and then to Gibbs who both nodded solemnly in return.

"And so with this bracelet, and the other four parts, we can use them to escape from this approaching hurricane?" Angel confirmed, her skepticism not lifting as another round of nods declared her question to be correct.

"Hmm, I knew there was something odd about that bracelet when I first found it." She muttered to herself broodingly as her finger ran lightly over the gold bangle resting on the scroll.

Angel smiled suddenly.

"But oh well. If it means getting to see new places, risking everything against all odds, wielding some godly power, and traveling with you guys, I'm in!" She grinned.

Jack smiled back eagerly at her easy acceptance of all of the information just given to her. "Tha's right love. You'll be traveling with the best Captain, crew, and ship in all the seven seas. And what could be better then that eh?" Jack commented proudly as he gazed out adoringly over his ship.

"Aye. There ain't a ship in these waters that could take the Pearl. And that gives us the advantage needed in order to find the other four pieces of the goddess' treasure." Gibbs spoke dotingly to Angel while Jack turned his attention back down to the scroll.

"As true as that is Mister Gibbs, we still need to head a course before sundown. We need all five pieces in order to stop that hurricane and until we have them all in our grasp, she and Mother Nature, won't wait to strike." Jack proffered with a hint of foreboding as his index finger came to circle around the scratched out drawing of one of the trinkets.

"Yeah, Jack is right. Hurricanes grow stronger the longer they're over warm water. So we need to head out as soon as possible and end this quickly." Angel agreed as she glanced slightly over her shoulder to catch sight of the gray clouds sitting ominously in the sky.

"Our best bet is probably to head out to find the one farthest from here first and then search for the next ones in increasing closeness to this area. That way, when we do have them all in our grasp, we'll be at the closest location to here and it'll be quicker to get back in order to control the storm." Angel suggested as she turned back to look at Jack who was nodding and Gibbs who was narrowing his eyes in confusion, obviously wanting it explained in easier terms.

Angel sighed gently before repeating herself. "We'll start by looking for the farthest one off and then follow them back down to here."

Gibbs blinked and grinned in recognition. "Ah, kind of like a map!"

Angel and Jack both rolled their eyes.

"Really mate, you aren't making any sense at all. You should learn how to get it right the first time." Jack shook his head as he pulled out his compass, flipped it open, and glanced into its face only to see it was already pointing towards the direction of what he wanted most.

Fire.

----

Angel sighed quietly as she sat out silently on the prow of the Black Pearl.

The sight of the slowly sinking sun behind the endless miles of sea called her to find the best spot to watch it from. And the prow which jutted out ahead of the ship was the perfect place for this type of moment.

The young woman couldn't help but gaze out in awe at the view before her.

It was breath taking.

The tips of each wave were touched golden by the sun's light so that every time a curl came to break against the bow of the ship, it would spray outwards like a million dazzling stars.

The crests of the ocean's always in motion surface was burnt a fiery red as well, almost as if to acknowledge what piece of the five they were heading after now.

Almost as if it knew.

Angel easily allowed her legs to swing absently on either side of the prow resting beneath her as she reflected on the day's events.

The steady rocks and jostles of the ship didn't phase her a bit as she let her mind wander. She had been on too many boats in her lifetime to be caught off guard by a vessel of this magnitude so she too the chance to lounge about freely. She had already earned her sea-legs way back when she was young.

"Well Angel, your certainly living a dream." The girl sighed to herself softly while she kicked her legs back and forth as the cool ocean breeze played with her golden blond hair. "Now if only you could explain that this dream along with yourself originally came out of the the twenty-first century without sounding completely loony." She mumbled worriedly. Her gaze slowly turning down to watch her hands hold herself steady against the prow as she carefully brought her legs back up to rest on the brined wood, and pushed herself up onto her feet.

"Oh well. I guess it'll have to come up sometime in conversation right?" She reassured herself as she easily turned around and climbed her way back out onto the deck and stretched slowly once.

"Right. It'll definitely come up sometime. So just keep calm, act natural, and sooner or later someone will have to piece the puzzle together. It can't be that hard to notice I'm not from around here. I mean c'mon, half of my shirt was ripped open so obviously its known I don't wear the whole corset and a billion layers of dress on top of it. And if my shorts don't give me away, a swear these people are a lot duller than I thought they were." Angel coached to herself as she wiped her hands clean of the brined salt on them and sighed gently, feeling a little better about the situation now after talking it out to herself.

Suddenly a shout was boomed out over the noise of the crew members jobs.

"Aye, Miss Angel. Theres where ye been. Come up 'ere and learn how to master the helm. You aren't goin' to be on this ship and not have some experience under your belt like the rest of us." Gibbs called out as he caught sight of the young girl climbing back over the prow.

Angel blinked in surprise but couldn't help but grin excitedly. "Really? Sweet! I'll be right there Gibbs!" Angel answered as she quickly brushed herself off and jogged off across deck. Her spirits set high again with the chance of being able to steer the Black Pearl and actually bonding with the crew

Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as she thought.

But as Angel eagerly and innocently strolled back across the deck to get her first lesson in sailing, a hidden figure silently watched from the growing shadows as the sun set.

Its curious eyes glinted thoughtfully as it mulled over the new found information and digested it properly while the crew went about their jobs, oblivious for once to the out of place person on deck now watching after the spirited young woman.

"What a pirate she would make." It whispered boldly to itself as the last bit of the sun sank heavily beneath the ocean's horizon in order to welcome a new beginning.

----

**Ok everyone, there's the fifth chapter! Sorry that it was so boring but it needed to be done unfortunately in order to get to the good part which will begin either in the next installment or in the one after that. So I hope this will do until next time. Hopefully you all liked the OC character so far but it still may be too early to tell if you'll like her or not since her attitude was only shown briefly in this chapter. But anyways, I'm sorry once again and I pray you at least enjoyed some of this part. Read and review if you can. Until next time:**

_Ciao & Adieu _

KissMyMuse


	6. The shirt dilema

**Okiedokie everyone, here's chapter 6!!! YAY!!!! But anywho, without further delay, read and enjoy! I hope you enjoy it as much as my reviewers do:**

_**SparrowsVixon**_: _Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my original character. I really didn't want her being the typical, helpless, love struck character that most people start out with because I thought it over, and realized that Jack Sparrow would most likely not be able to stand someone like that. And honestly, I wouldn't be able to stand a person like that either if I was a pirate. :) So I hope you continue to enjoy Angel as she progresses in the story. Hopefully she'll become even more likable in a realistic type way. But once again, thank you for your review and kind words._

_**orsinoslady**_: _Thank you VERY much for your review! I'm very glad that you enjoyed the first five chapters and I hope you enjoy the rest that will follow. Just let me say thanks for your kind words and reassuring comments. I'm happy you enjoyed the whole, extra detail from Angel's past. As you knew, I was worried about that part of the story since I usually find that those parts of fanfictions tend to be long and boring, and I wanted to keep it short but informative all the same. But once again I'm glad and greatly relieved that someone didn't mind that chapter. So I hope you continue to follow the story if you'd like and thanks again for your calming review. _

_**-x-Kirsty-x-**_: _Ah, Kirsty. Thank you once again for your marvelous review! First off, don't worry about repeating yourself in your reviews, I enjoy hearing from you. Your comments always make me glad to know that one more person enjoys my fanfiction just as much as I do. I'm really happy that you enjoyed the fifth chapter, and I'm even more overjoyed that you love Angel. I was praying that everyone would like her and I'm excited that I'm getting Jack's character in his real light. :) But anyway, once more I shall repeat myself, thank you for the review! I'll be sure to keep updating and trying my best to put out even more great chapters. So until then, hope to hear from you again. ;)_

_**Terra21**_: _Thank you for your review! Hmm, I dunno. I'm not sure if I'm willing to reveal who it was that was watching Angel in the last chapter. So I'm sorry to say, you might have to wait for a long while. Sorry:) I guess you'll just have to guess until the name and identity is revealed. But until then, I will keep updating so I'm sure you can keep yourself busy by continuing to read and looking for hints as to who the watcher was. So anyways, thank you once again for the review, and I'm sorry again for having to keep you in suspense._

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

----

Angel sighed heavily while staring up at the light blue sky.

It had been a good week or so since she had been brought upon the ship and by now she knew the routine of every crew member by heart all thanks to Gibbs.

The only problem was, that she didn't have one of her own. And with this little problem looming over her head, everything seemed to become repetitive, not to mention boring after the fifth time she had done it.

Angel couldn't wait to dock where they were heading.

"So, where exactly do you think we're heading Gibbs?" Angel questioned from the floor of the steering box. Her whole body spread out as much as possible as she took in the wide, endless landscape of the sky above.

Gibbs just shrugged as he manned the helm. His experienced eyes watching the crew at work and the sea ahead all at once as he listened to the young woman make light conversation.

"To be honest with ye Miss Angel, theres no telling where we could be heading with Jack as Captain. But you can trust me on this. Where ever 'tis we're going, its going to be like nothing you've ever seen." Gibbs remarked boldly as he turned the wheel three pegs to the left.

Angel smiled. "Well I have no doubt as to if it'll be amazing or not, where ever it is we're going. I mean, Jack is known for his knowledge of strange and wondrous things right?"

"Aye, that he is. There ain't no better pirate, or Captain at that, than Jack." Gibbs smiled in return but frowned shortly after. "C'mon Marty, hoist that sail following Mr. Cotton's lead! You'll pull the stitching apart like the way your doin' it now." The first mate frowned slightly with a shake of his head.

Angel laughed gently at Gibbs' outburst as she quietly ran her hands over the forever damp wood of the Black Pearl. Her mind wandering silently as the first mate shouted out some more orders and finally threw his hands up in frustration.

"Angel, do me a favor and keep the Pearl on course while I show these lazy dogs how things are done. Oh, and you might want to see Jack on that shirt of yours later. More than one pair of eyes have been staring at ye and its starting to affect the crew." Gibbs commented quickly as he turned from the wheel and went to reprimand the crew for their lacking performance.

The young woman blinked. Her eyes going wide slightly as she instantly brought her hands up to yank her still ripped shirt closed and sat upright quickly.

"Thanks for the memo Gibbs." Angel murmured softly and a bit agitatedly as she glared up into the riggings to see a couple of crewmen turn their heads at the last moment and go scrambling back to work.

"Climbing, smelly, sea-fairing pigs!" She snapped teasingly up at the retreating figures of the men in the ropes.

She shook her head with over dramatic disgust as she hauled herself to her feet and took control of the wheel. Her hands coming to wrap easily around the smooth, worn pegs as she turned her gaze ahead of her to scout the sea.

Angel sucked in a deep breath and sighed softly to relieve herself of her annoyed aura. The sound of the sea lapping at the Pearl's sides helped to calm her as well until a brief, but loud unison noise interrupted her fading energy.

"_Oink, oink_..."

She couldn't help but giggle at the crude vocalization from the men above and even below her on deck.

The crew always managed to have a sense of humor even in the worst times. That was one of the things she loved about them.

Even if they we're annoying at times.

"Men..." Angel grinned and shook her head. Her gaze flickering up into the sails and down on deck to catch sight of the smiling and cheeky faces of the crew as they set back to work. "...You've gotta' love them."

She laughed softly again and finally returned her eyes back to the sea ahead of her, her hands set firmly on the wheel and ready to brave anything.

This was going to be one heck of a trip.

----

Jack sighed heavily as he sat back into his chair.

His eyes had been roaming endlessly over the map before him since the early morning but yet he still couldn't figure out as to where the earth piece of the five could be located.

There was earth everywhere, and it would be impossible to search the whole world in the limited time the approaching hurricane was giving them.

"I guess its all up to the compass on this one." Jack mumbled as he pushed his chair back a bit and stretched his legs out ahead of him.

The weary Captain looked down into his lap and gently thumbed the black little tool attached to his thick leather belt. His fingers coming to flip the compass' top open and then shut again over and over in his own absent amusement.

A pleasant smile came to settle itself on Jack's face as he saw some stealthy motion in his cabin doorway.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" Angel asked in slight surprise as she stood quietly and motionless in the open door. Her eyes only locked onto Jack's hand working furiously in his lap.

The witty pirate could only chuckle.

"If what you think I'm doing, which I know I'm not doing, is hoisting the sails to heaven's high, then you are unfortunately mistaken in your thinking of what I know I'm not doing darlin'. But that is as to why they suggest you knock before you enter a closed off room." Jack replied throatily as he pulled the compass from his belt, waved it at her playfully, and then placed it down on his desk to prove his innocence with a smile.

Angel just rolled her eyes and smiled at his reply.

"Right. My mistake then Captain. Your hands are clean, this time." Angel apologized as she shut the cabin door and stepped in further into the room.

"Since when have my hands ever been unclean?" Jack questioned indignantly as he brought his hands before him but grimaced shortly after. "Well, figuratively speaking anyways."

The young woman shook her head with a soft laugh as she sat herself down on a corner of the Captain's desk casually. Not taking notice of Jack's eyebrows arching up interestedly as she did so.

"Yeah, your right on that one too. Your hands never were dirty to begin with, you just made your pawn's hands dirty in your place." Angel commented thoughtfully with a glance at Jack who was smiling easily.

"Right you are love." Jack nodded coolly as his eyes set to work on roaming over Angel's body freely.

The blue eyed girl noticed his unbridled gaze instantly.

"And this, brings us as to why I'm here in the first place." Angel commented sharply enough to distract Jack from his unhidden ogling.

"And what is that deary?" The unabashed Captain questioned curiously.

Angel couldn't hide her smile as she rolled her eyes. "This is why I'm here." She ruffled out her shirt pointedly.

Jack's eyes widened momentarily at the feast presented to his gaze before he just as quickly regathered his composure and shrugged nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

"Wha's the matter with your shirt? I find it quite flattering on you if you ask me. And ye should be proud! Most women can only wear a dress and look as dazzling as that." Jack purred flatteringly with a handsome smile. His eyes occasionally coming up to take quick glances of her barely concealed breasts to feed his growing desire.

"Mmhmm. And apparently you're not the only one who thinks so." Angel rolled her eyes playfully as she picked up the compass and gently stroked its surface with her fingertips in a suggestive motion. "Your crew happens to enjoy the view they get through my shirt as well."

"Well how could you blame them darling? They're men!" Jack retorted with a jolly upheaval of his arms.

"No. They're boys. Men know how to control themselves in any kind of circumstance." Angel corrected as she flipped open the top of the compass and stared down into its face with a smile as she purposely allowed her shirt to part open freely.

Jack watched her carefully with a growing admiration.

"Well I guess that makes me the only man then! Congratulations love, you now know the reason as to why I'm Captain of this glorious ship! This calls for a drink." Jack grinned suddenly as he snagged a bottle of rum off his desk and proffered it to the beauty sitting before him.

Angel giggled gently as she snapped the compass closed and waved off the invitation for a drink with a sly smile. She had something else than a drink in her sight. "Sorry. I don't drink and flirt at the same time. It can be rather dangerous."

Jack smiled as he pulled the bottle back and took a swig of rum himself. "Ah, so your flirting with me eh?"

"Possibly." Angel remarked quickly with a fast glance at Jack as she placed the compass back on his desk.

"Then why not have a drink?" Jack questioned as he eyed the girl carefully while she got up and strolled around behind his chair to place her hands on his shoulders.

"Because I know that's what you want me to do." Angel replied as she slowly worked her hands lightly over his collarbone. "You want me to get drunk enough so you can bed me just like you've done with the others."

"Really?" Jack murmured with a hint of amusement as he smiled. His eyes slowly slipped closed as he focused in on the feel of the young woman's hands roaming over him.

Angel slowly leaned around to whisper teasingly into the enchanted Captain's right ear "Aye." She smiled as one of her hands went to work on slipping what she wanted off the back of Jack's chair while the other stroked the left side of his face softly.

She wanted his coat.

Jack chuckled deeply but shivered ever so slightly at the feel of skin on skin contact. Something he couldn't help but lust after for. "You know me so well already darlin'!"

"Well its not that hard to understand the great Captain Jack Sparrow." Angel remarked as she slowly slipped his coat on quietly. Her hands switching off now and then to tease him further by running down over his parted beard and then up the other side of his face to hold his attention there.

The infamous pirate smiled. "Well so far only to you and me love." Jack muttered as he relished the emotions pumping through him as Angel's hands found his ears and slowly started to rub them.

The young woman arched her eyebrows curiously as she finally managed to get the jacket on fully which came down to her mid calves. "Really now. Well then lets hope there will be others to understand you." Angel suggested as her hands slowly worked their way down over Jack's chest alluringly.

"No!" Jack gasped suddenly and hopped forward a bit, his eyes jerking open in response and causing Angel to withdraw her hands quickly. "No... No others. Just... Us." He breathed heavily as he turned in his chair and stared deeply into Angel's blue eyes. His gaze holding hers firmly to his as she just smiled gently and slowly moved out from behind the chair.

Angel laughed lightly as she strolled to the door and turned to look back at Jack with a enticing smile. "Hmm, well I can see that. Your not the only one who wants it to be just... Us." She breathed back with a wink down at the growing bulge resting in his pants before she turned, opened the door, and strolled out in a flurry of coat tails.

"Make sure to hoist those sails high Captain Sparrow! It looks like heaven, is calling your name." She called back with a sexy grin as the door closed behind her and left the bewildered Jack staring after her with a unhidden awe.

----

Angel couldn't help but smile down at herself in the almost dead light of the quickly fading day. She had to admit, Jack's coat was a lot more comfortable than she could have ever imagined.

"Well, my shirt problem was solved easily." Angel giggled as she gently ran her hands down over her new attire. But the familiar circle shape of something in one of its pockets made her triumph over the witty Jack Sparrow even more great.

Angel gently slipped her hand into the velvety interior of the compartment and withdrew the golden bracelet from the coat pocket slowly. Its deep, dark blue sapphires glinted in rivalry against her light blue eyes as she held it up for inspection against the dying sun's last rays.

"Hmm. A two for one special... Sweet!" She grinned as she slipped the trinket over her wrist and down the length of her arm admiringly. "Could things get any better?" She laughed as she placed her hands on her hips proudly, and turned to stare out over the deck of the Black Pearl.

"_LAND HO!!!!!_"

Angel threw her hands up in amazement as her grin widened even more.

"I just had to ask didn't I?" She giggled as she raced across the deck eagerly to get a first glimpse as to where their adventure would begin.

----

**Alrighty everyone. There's the sixth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. You'll finally get to learn as to where their adventure begins in the next installment. WOOHOO!!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. So keep checking for the next part. As always, please read and review if you have the time! Thank you so much! Until next time:**

_Ciao & Adieu _

KissMyMuse


End file.
